Awaiting Sunrise
by Tsumirei
Summary: It has been many years after Hyuuga Neji's departure for a mission. He made one promise to his only love that he would come back...but is she too blind to realize his love? [NejixTen]
1. Thinking of the Sunrise Prologue

**Awaiting Sunrise**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-  
Tenten looked out through her window, feeling the sun's warmth spreading through her body. She looked at the sunrise and sighed calmly. She remembered him all too well, and she could not let him go...

Flashback  
_Tenten stared into the prodigy's eyes, unable to hold back her streams of tears forming in her eyes. She began to sob and grabbed the prodigy's wrist, unable to let him depart from her. The prodigy had a face of concern and sadness, hidden behind an unwanted mask of hidden emotions. He lightly lifted her hand from his, and held it gently._

_"Tenten..." He said._

_Tenten was unable to speak through her sobbing, and felt his thumbs wiping away her tears. She forced a weak smile to spread on her face, and looked at his face. He was so handsome - there was something about his features that soothed her. He was the only one that she could get to smile, and he was the only one that understood her._

_"I will come back for you, Tenten. Await the sunrise...because when I look at it, I'm reminded of your beauty and your warmth. I promise I will come back to you after I finish my mission. I promise I will come back," He said._

_He let off one of his rare smiles, hoping to soothe the one he held dear. She was the only one that could make him smile, the only one that could bring him warmth and a feeling of safety. Tenten nodded, still unable to speak, still looking into his pale, lavender eyes. She held back her newly forming tears, and was able to smile at him once more._

_"Yes, Neji. I will look off into the sunrise and wait for you...always."_

_Neji's face showed deep sorrow, unable to let go of her. Yet he knew he must, for it was his duty to serve Konoha, and he stood up, still holding Tenten's hand. He leaned down and kissed Tenten's forehead, and smiled. He then turned around and slowly began walking away from her, unable to turn around and hold her in his embrace. Their hands slowly parted, and soon, they were separated. But they both knew that they would always be together in their souls, for their love for each other dove deep beneath their skin._

End flashback

Tenten snapped back into reality, and let of a deep sigh. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as sunlight filtered through them. She thought of Neji returning back to Konoha, bringing back the good news of his completed mission. But years had passed, and many had labelled the ninja on that mission dead due to their absence. Tenten could not bring herself to believe that Neji died - there was just this feeling inside her heart that told her his heart was beating with hers. She smiled as the sun found its way around the clouds, bringing around the new day.

"It's just another day of waiting, right Neji?" She told herself.

-  
_CRACK!_  
Tenten looked pleased with herself as she walked over to her target. Her kunai had hit the bullseye as usual, and was thrown with so much force that it nearly broke through the strong trunk.

"Oops, I guess I overdid myself...But then again, I _AM _the weapons mistress around here! Ahaha!" Tenten said with great joy in her statement.

She smiled at her target. She always remembered her teammates and her memories never ceased to amuse her. Tenten was known around Konoha for her deadly accuracy with weapons - not to mention her humongous supply of them! Name any sharp weapon, and it was bound to be part of some sort of trap set in her house. With great difficulty, she began to pry the kunai out of the trunk.

"Ah! The flames of youth give you strength, Tenten!" A voice behind her said.

Tenten sweatdropped. Only two people in her whole life talked about "the flames of youth", and those two people were her sensei, Gai, and her old teammate, Rock Lee. After few moments of silence and hard work, Tenten was able to free her kunai. She then turned to her teammate, and grinned.

"Er...Tenten? Why are you grinning so...evilly?" A nervous Rock Lee asked, slowly backing away from her.

She laughed as she twirled the kunai in her fingers.

"Oh, relax Lee! I wouldn't _actually _kill you with my kunai. That is, unless you ventured into my house and set off all my traps. MUWAHAHA!"

Lee sweatdropped and sat down on the grassy hill, overlooking part of Konoha. He smiled.

"Do you still think of Neji, Tenten?" He asked out of the blue.

Tenten's heart stopped beating for a moment, and she unconsciously smiled. She knew that Lee had known her feelings for Neji from the start, and knew that he was the reason why Neji had become so close to her. She thought for a moment, still twirling her kunai. And then, another smile spread across her face, this one full of sorrow, as she looked up at the afternoon sky.

"Yes...I still think of him...and I always will."

Lee chuckled. He knew Tenten was deeply in love with Neji, and he secretly knew that Neji returned her feelings. Even though he saw the incident on Neji's departure, he still had a feeling that Tenten had not understood that Neji truly was in love with her, and was not saying those words to soothe her. Lee knew that Tenten just thought it was out of pity for her that Neji would act so kindly.

"You know, Neji truly does love you. No matter what you think."

Tenten found herself blushing, and shook it off herself.

"He just did that out of pity. He wouldn't love a person like me," Tenten quietly said, angrily throwing her kunai into the trunk of a very unfortunate tree.

"If that's your conclusion, then who am I to tell you you are wrong?"

Tenten remained silent as her teammate's face remained emotionless, unable to bring herself to say anything to him.

"You are the only one who can judge his feelings for you, Tenten. And besides," he said, slowy getting up, "You were the only one that saw through him."

Lee smiled and stood up, knowing that he had hit her soft spot. She could not argue to his statement, because it was true. Many had only known him as the "Hyuuga prodigy", he himself having many fangirls like the "Uchiha prodigy", Uchiha Sasuke. Tenten was the only one that knew him from the inside out - the only one that could make him smile, and the only one that could tell when there was something troubling him.

"And with that, I'll be training with Gai-sensei."

Without awaiting his teammate's reply, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her sitting on the hilltop, thinking of her memories. Thinking of him.

_I am the only one that knew him from the inside out..._

She smiled and lifted her face up to the sun.

_And I feel him living to this day..._

-  
Sorry if the first chapter was too short and it sucked. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. xD Later chapters will be longer and better, promise!


	2. Overwhelming Memories

**Awaiting Sunrise**

_Chapter 2 - Overwhelming Memories _**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------------------

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_  
Tenten banged on her alarm clock as it stopped its continuous beeping. She lazily got up, and felt the sun filtering through her window. The warmth felt nice, but sometimes she always thought of Neji when she felt its rays hit her body. She sighed as she got up and got into the shower. The warm water hitting her body soothed her as she thought of her memories. It had already been three years since Neji had left. She knew that there was very little chance he would come back to Konoha; she also knew that he was marked dead by others. She sighed and forced back her tears, unable to bring herself to acknowledge his unofficial death.  
_I just know he is out there, I just know his heart is beating with mine._  
She turned off the water and threw her clothes on. She wore a simple blue chinese top, with black straps that tied the two pieces together. She wore black cargo pants that covered her legs, and slipped on her sandals. Her hair was up in her regular panda ear buns, held together with blue ribbons. Tenten smiled at herself through the mirror, and then headed out to the forest to practice with her weaponry skills.  
-------------------  
_Phwooot!_ was the sound of Tenten's senbon cutting through the air and hitting their marks on a tree trunk. She smiled as she got another bullseye on all four that she had thrown. _This is getting slightly boring without Neji to push me to get stronger and pass my limits... _She frowned as she walked over to release her senbon, realizing that she would not have grown stronger without sparring with Neji. Each senbon she pulled out was done so with much force as rage dove beneath her. _He still hasn't come back..._

"T-Ten-Ten!" Called a voice from behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder, Tenten saw Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. She smiled as Hinata grew closer to her.

"Hinata. Nice day today, isn't it?" Tenten asked.

Hinata smiled and looked up at the sun. It seemed that she wanted to speak with Tenten about something, but could not gather enough courage to do so. Tenten glanced at Hinata with a concerned expression on her face.

"Hinata? Hinata? Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

Hinata laughed as she realized she was lost in her thoughts. She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Tenten? Do you think of Nii-san? Er...Neji?" Hinata asked, looking at Tenten.

Hinata carefully read Tenten's facial expression. She found a deep sorrow hidden beneath Tenten's skin, and smiled. Tenten stilled loved Neji...but something was troubling her about that.

"Yes...I still think of Neji. But it pains me to know that he may be dead out there...Knowing that he'll never come back makes me upset beyond measure. It makes me throw a senbon with so much force that the impact could break my weapon and not the target," Tenten said, processing what she had just said.

"Nii-san does not break his promises. He promised you he'd come back for you, did he not?"

"Only out of pity for me."

Hinata frowned. Tenten still did not understand that Neji had expressed his true feelings for her. Neji truly did love her behind his emotionless face, but Tenten could not bring herself to understand why it bothered her so that Neji did not return her love.

"That's not true, Tenten."

Hinata chuckled, thinking how Naruto had changed herself. Before, she was a failure, unable to become stronger. She would always give up...but then came the Chuunin Exams, where Neji had ruthlessly defeated her. But her own defeat made Hinata smile. Without Naruto's help, she never would have been able to fight him, the prodigy of her clan.

"Well? You're not exactly yourself ever since you started seeing Naruto."

Hinata blushed, unable to argue with Tenten's statement. Tenten laughed, and smiled at Hinata.

"Love is a powerful emotion, Tenten...all these years Naruto was oblivious of my love for him, and it pained me so that he loved Sakura and I went by him unnoticed. But you know Tenten, even though I thought that I would never have his heart, I still tried - I worked harder, I believed in him and myself. I believed that when he would cheer me on, they were real cheers, and he actually believed I was worth something. Neji makes you feel the same way, does he not? He acknowledges your power, as do you. You both love each other, but many times can't bring yourselves to confess. You think about him when the sun shines on your body, do you not? You remember his promise to you."

Tenten sighed. Hinata had definitely hit the mark on that one. All she could do was think to herself, trying to find a wise answer.

"Yes...Neji acknowledges me...And yes, I love him. But he doesn't love me. It hurts to think of unrequited love, especially when what you feel is true. Every time I think of him, my heart beats fast and gives me adrenaline to run on. It gives me power..."

"If you think of unrequited love, Tenten...then think what you wish...but," Hinata said, turning around to begin walking away, "I know Nii-san as do you...and behind his emotionless, cold features, there lies a warm aura when he is around...you."

With her statement, Hinata smiled at Tenten, and began walking away. Tenten blushed, and shook her head. _No! That can't be true! Neji would never feel warm around me!_ Tenten threw her senbon at her targets once more, her throw full of confusion, rage, and love.  
-------------------  
Tenten gazed at the night sky through her bedroom window, unable to sleep throughout the night. She looked out at the stars, smiling at their beauty. It had all well reminded her of a day she would never forget...a day with Neji that was burned into her memory.

** Flashback **  
_The onyx sky sparkled as the two made their way to the bridge. Tenten smiled happily, her features glowing in the moonlight. Neji looked at her, stunned by her glowing beauty. He smiled at her happy-go-lucky nature, and followed behind her. Tenten glanced behind her shoulder, and saw a rare smile creep across her teammate's face._

_"THE Hyuuga Neji? Smiling? And what miracle made that happen?" She asked playfully, stopping to wait for him to catch up with her._

_Neji smirked, and stood next to her._

_"Only a miracle that makes me feel warm inside," He whispered, and Tenten blushed._

_She began to walk slowly, and laughed. She stopped as they reached their destination, gazing up at the stars above her, amazed at the beauty._

_"Neji?" Tenten asked, leaning on the railing of the bridge, still gazing up at the beauty above her._

_Neji looked at her, acknowledging her to continue. Tenten caught the look, and took a deep breath._

_"Do you ever look up at the sky, and wonder if the person you love is thinking of you?" She asked, slightly blushing._

_Neji moved next to Tenten, and thought for a moment. He was smiling inside, and looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath._

_"Yes, Tenten. I always do...especially when I gaze at the moon. When I gaze at the moon, I'm reminded of the person's beauty. And at sunrise, I am reminded of her warmth."_

_Tenten blushed, her cheeks turning red, very red. She wondered who this person was that he was talking about, part of her wishing it was her. She was then taken aback when she felt Neji's hand around her shoulders, and felt her face turning a cherry red. She leaned into his shoulder, and she closed her eyes._

_"...and someday, I hope my love for this person continues to blossom..." Neji said, taking in the sweet air._

_Tenten found herself lightly dozing off on his shoulder, and smiled contently. Neji looked down at her, and held back a chuckle. Her eyes were closed as she leaned into him, taking on the appearance of an innocent child. He blushed, and whispered to himself, "...But fortunately for me...it already has..." He smiled, and placed his head atop Tenten's, both of them dreaming of each other under the night sky._  
** End Flashback  
**

Tenten found herself crying, and cursed at her weakness.

"Damnit, that night continues to haunt me..."

She sighed, and gazed at the moon. It reminded her of Neji...it looked so cold and eerie on the outside, but on the inside seemed a feeling of eternal bliss. She smiled, letting her memories overwhelm her. She closed her eyes and was lost in her train of thought, thinking of her good memories with him, all of them playing perfectly before her closed eyes.

"Haunt is a very strong word, Ten."

Tenten jolted up, unable to process what she had heard. Only one person called her Ten, knowing how much she hated and loved it at the same time. She turned around, and almost fainted with shock at the image in front of her.

_N-no, i-it c-can't...b-be..._  
-  
Cliffhanger! Muwahaha! Though I'm pretty sure it's kind of obvious at who it is...


	3. Hallucinations

**Awaiting Sunrise**

_Chapter 3 - Hallucinations_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-------  
Tenten stared at the image on her bed at disbelief. She fell to the floor, huddled against the wall, her eyes unwilling to accept what they see.

"Y-you! How c-could you g-get through m-my house w-without s-setting o-ff..." Tenten trailed off, as the image before her put a transparent finger over her lips.

"I'm not real, Ten. But...haunt is a very strong word," it said.

"Th-then what are you? Why are you here? Why do you look like...Neji?"

The figure smiled a smile full of sorrow, unable to hide the unwanted emotions from the person before it. The Neji-figure thought for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry...I-er...Neji is still alive. I'm just...merely some sort of 'soul vessel'...he longed to see you, and was unable to hold me back into his body. So here I am, seeing you! And he's just sleeping at the moment, nothing can harm him."

Tenten stared at disbelief, her cheeks turning a light, very light, pink. She looked at the figure...it honestly was the Neji she knew. Then, a very small frown appeared on her face.

"Neji would never want to see me."

The vessel frowned, slowly fading away. Tenten stared, unable to bring herself to say anything else.

"Believe what you wish, Ten..." were the figure's last words before it completely disappeared from sight.

"Damn..." Tenten whispered to herself, getting up and lying down on her bed. She stared off at her ceiling, processing what had just happened.

_Neji would never want to see me..._

-------  
It was a new day, and Tenten woke up. Her eyes were red and her cheeks sticky from crying herself to sleep that night. She was unable to accept the fact that a transparent figure resembling Neji had come to see her. Deep inside of her, she was happy...but only her sad emotions had showed that night. She got up and looked at the mirror, gasping at her messy features. She shrugged and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The shower had not felt as soothing as before, as the image kept flashing before her eyes. She got out of the shower and very carelessly dressed herself. Her panda ear buns were the messiest thing about her this morning - strands of hair were jolting out, defying gravity by staying completely upright at times. She did not mind however. Seeing the hallucination, or so she thought, of Neji had overwhelmingly depressed her.  
-------  
Tenten's depression was soon recognized throughout the village as she walked towards the outskirts. Many women gasped at her horrible, gravity-defying hair, unable to understand what had happened. Tenten's friends tried to talk to her, and she just gave them an empty smile as she continued walking. She stopped as she sat down on a lake's edge, tears unconsciously streaming down her face. She slowly looked off into the forest, and she saw him again. She looked at the figure once more, and sighed. It slowly began to disappear, and she was unable to take it out of her mind.  
_Agh! Haunt is a very strong word! You're the one that's haunting me to depression, Neji!_ She slowly took out a senbon from the pouch tied around her leg, and threw it at the still-disappearing figure. It had narrowly missed the spot she had wished it would hit, but that did it. The figure instantly faded, leaving a disturbed Tenten behind.  
"AGH! I MISSED MY MARK! DAMN YOU, NEJI!" She screamed.

She unconsciously pulled a kunai from her pouch, and was about to cut her wrist, before a jolt of pain was felt in her head. She screamed, and landed near the lake's edge, completely unconscious.

Tenten's friend, a pink-haired kunoichi, who was luckily around to see Tenten's act of depression, ran to Tenten's side.

"Sorry about that hit, Tenten...Thinking of him again?"She asked the unconscious Tenten.

Then in a poof of smoke, the two disappeared as the kunoichi took her to the hospital.  
------  
Tenten awoke with the biggest headache in her life, jolting up into a sitting position. Her head was throbbing, and she was barely able to register where she was. She saw blurry white sheets everywhere, with a constant blend of different colors here and there. She fell back on her pillow, unable to keep the pain from killing her. As she began to think of the pain, another pain in her right hand caused her to scream. She closed her eyes, and then felt hands over her head. She opened her eyes, and saw the pink-haired kunoichi's hands over her head, and soon, the pain had seemed to decrease. She squinted her eyes, and sighed. The pain had gone so she could see who had healed her. She smiled.

"Sa-Sakura? What am I doing here? Why are my head and hand throbbing?" Tenten asked, rubbing her head and sitting up on her bed.

"Sorry about the pain, you were about to cut yourself...so I had to knock you out before you did anything...and you were gripping your kunai with much strength that you accidentally pierced yourself. You screamed about Neji before you almost killed yourself," Sakura said.

She frowned at Tenten's instant facial expression, as it changed from a happy-go-lucky expression, to a very pained and sorrowful one. Tenten looked at her with eyes full of tears, and forced herself to smile.

"Tenten, what made you this way? Why are you...depressed?"

"I saw him...I saw him..."

Tenten fell back onto her pillow as she fainted from the trauma the figure had caused her.

"Tenten? Tenten!" was all she heard before she completely blacked out.  
------  
Tenten awoke once more, but this time her pain was only minimal. She remembered what had happened before she blacked out, and looked at her hand. Sure enough, there were bandages wrapped around it, with a few blood splotches here and there. She groaned in pain. Neji was causing her more pain everytime she thought about him. She couldn't take it anymore. Restraining herself from cutting, she sat upright and looked around the room. It was a very cosy room, with a few roses and daffodils in vases here and there. Its features soothed her as she was ready to take on the memories of Neji once more. She looked beside her, and froze in fear. There he was again, this time sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Ten, are you okay? Don't let my appearance depress you," It said.

Tenten hands turned into fists, ignoring the pain coming from her right hand.

"AM I OKAY! Neji, this is traumatizing me! I can't stand looking at you!" Tenten yelled.

The figure frowned, holding back its tears. It then smiled.

"I'm sorry Ten. I have to see you...or else I lose my focus. I'm sorry. Please don't be depressed. That's not my point here...that's not my point at all. If I depress you, then I'll promise you I will keep away from you."

Tenten began to cry, hearing another promise that could be made on her behalf. She reached out and held its hand, forcing a smile through all her tears.

"No...I...like seeing you...but...I want to see the real you...not your soul...I want to see your...complete..self..." She said, barely able to speak through her sobbing.

The Neji smiled, and held her hand, hoping to calm her down.

"Alright...you'll see me soon, I promise. But before I go Ten," he said, looking at her with eyes full of love and sorrow, "Promise me you'll be your old self."

Tenten wiped her tears, smiling. She nodded as the Neji began to disappear.

"I promise when you see me, my happiness will blind you!"

The two began to laugh with each other until it was almost time for the figure to completely disappear. She waved with her free hand, her other still clasped in Neji's. The Neji smiled, and faded.

_I promise my happiness will blind you..._

Tenten looked to her left, and felt the sun penetrating through the hospital's windowsill.

_And it's just another day of waiting..._

She smiled, loving the warmth the sun had brought her.

------

Whoot! Yet another chapter! An attempt to make this story last longer! Haha! I hope you like it so far.


	4. Haunting Memories

**Awaiting Sunrise**

_Chapter 4 - Haunting Memories & Sweet Revenge_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._  
_

------

Neji awoke to the morning by jolting upright, the moments of last night flashing before his eyes. He could not help but smile at Tenten's promise, and felt content that she would no longer be depressed that he was not there, and that his soul was haunting her. The sun penetrated through the tent's fabric, giving Neji a comfortable warmth. He smiled, thinking about Tenten. Neji then changed into his normal clothes, and put his headband over his curse mark. He emerged from his tent, and smiled at the forest's serenity.  
_Another day closer to being with her._  
------  
Neji sat down on a log, awaiting for his missionmates' report on the mission to be executed. They should have been back before he woke up, but there was no sign of them. He activated his Byakugan to prepare for any surprise attacks, and looked at the forest boredly, his mind dozing off, thinking about Konoha and its number one weapons mistress. He smiled at the thought of her, and was brought back to reality with the feeling of cold steel against his throat. _Damn! I let myself doze off..._

"I have to admit your team was too good for my men...but you aren't good enough for me. No matter how close you are to Konoha after your many failed attempts to assassinate me, I still live. Are you just another failure living in a daydream?"

Neji took a deep breath, careful not to bring doom upon himself with the kunai against his throat. He had been stupid enough to dream off into Lala Land and brought down his guard.

"I will assassinate you no matter how many years it takes me. You were stupid enough to be seen by Konoha's ANBU. You brought it upon yourself, Kurogane," Neji said, calmly plotting his actions in his head.

"I brought upon myself amusement? Here I am, still alive, ready to kill you any moment. And when you die, I will take over Konoha! And if my men reported to me correctly before they were brought down...there's a certain woman in Konoha whom you love," Kurogane said, putting extra emphasis on the word 'love'.

"Hn. Love her or love her not, you will not go into Konoha while I am alive."

Neji then centered chakra into his hand, and slammed it into Kurogane's stomach. He jumped away from his reach and smirked.

"And you were once one of the greatest ANBU, and your greed caught up to you and you became one of the most wanted...you won't enter Konoha again."

Kurogane ignored Neji's statement, and began to charge at him. He took senbon out of his pouch, and threw them at Neji, aiming at Neji's pressure points. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Neji, narrowly missing Neji's shoulderblade. Neji smirked, thanking Tenten for the days they had sparred. This man's technique was very similar to Tenten's, and he was just as well a weapons master as she was. Neji looked at his features, and noticed some of Tenten in him.

"YOU, YOU'RE related to Tenten, aren't you?" He said, growing angrier by the second as he found resemblance in Kurogane.

Kurogane smirked, and applauded Neji for his great research.

"Her brother, to be exact...our family's story isn't that much different from the Uchiha massacre. I killed everyone except her...I pitied her sorrow and let her be. Don't tell me she's a weapons mistress now? Hehe...just like Tenny-chan!"

That blew Neji's fuse. He had hated Tenten's family story from the start - he hated the suffering her family had put her through. His aura changed from calm and collected to evilly furious, and he glared at Kurogane.

"I will kill you...I will kill you for Tenten's suffering."

Without giving Kurogane a time to respond, Neji had gathered chakra to his feet and sped to Kurogane. His chakra began to gather in his hands, and he slammed into Kurogane's chest. He then got a kunai out and pointed it at Kurogane's throat. Bad mistake. Kurogane kicked Neji off of his body and threw a kunai at Neji, the kunai landing in Neji's thigh. He winced at the pain, and smirked at Kurogane's impact of being hit near the heart. Kurogane coughed up blood, and fell to the ground.

"G-good...job...worthy...of...Tenny-chan...heeeheeeheee..."

Kurogane smiled, and brought in his last gush of air. In moments, he died, looking content and happy as ever. Neji glared at the dead body. He could not believe how much his anger had led him to a near-impossible victory. He winced at his pain and bit his lip. No doubt his missionmates were dead, along with the targetted assassination bodies. He smiled. He had made it at a very high cost. Neji was exhausted from using too much chakra, but he was desperate to see _her_. He took a last look at his camp, and left, leaving nothing behind but dead memories.

_I'm finally coming back Tenten...finally...after all these years..._

------  
Tenten awoke near late afternoon and sighed. She had a long night last night, unable to sleep until early morning. She got out of her hospital bed and sighed. A medic-nin came into her room and smiled.

"You're free to go now, Tenten! You got some checkups while you were asleep, and you're fine now!" The medic-nin said, happy that yet another patient could return home healthy.

"Wow, really? Thanks!"

Tenten threw her regular clothes back on, and in a flash, she left the hospital. She knew exactly where to go. She went to the bridge, where she shared so many memories with the one she loved. She smiled as she saw the sky turning into an onyx color, and looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair was a mess, and she still looked tired from her lack of sleep, but other than that, she was just Tenten! She couldn't help but think about her memories, and shuddered.

**Flashback**  
_A young, 5-year-old Tenten awoke from screaming here and there in her household. She ran out of her room and into the hallway, and fell down in shock. Her walls and floors were stained with blood, the blood of her own clan, her own family. She stared wide-eyed, as she found her parents there before her door, obviously trying to protect her from whoever did this to her family. They had content looks on their faces, as if they succeeded in whatever they were doing. Tenten began to cry, unable to hold in all her trauma. She held her kunai close to her, for her family was full of weapons masters, and all were introduced to the art at a very young age. Though Tenten was still inexperienced, her marksmanship excelled for her age, and she trusted her abilities enough. She did not let her guard down, even through her heavy sobbing. Then, a shadow fell upon her._

_"Kuro-chan? Why aren't you dead? Why aren't you hurt?" Tenten asked, scared of her brother's answer._

_"Tenny-chan, Tenny-chan. I killed them! It's your turn now," Kurogane said, smiling at his sister's fear._

_"NO! I won't let you kill me, Kuro-chan! Never! No! I mean...you can kill me, but I won't let you without me fighting you first!" Tenten said, surprised at her bravery and words._

_Kurogane looked taken aback, and smiled. His smile was freezing with hatred, and he looked at his sister through bloodshot eyes._

_"Oh Tenny-chan. You'll grow strong one day...but unfortunately---"_

_He was cut off when he felt a kunai pierce through his shoulder. He stared in shock at his little sister, who stood from the doorway, eyes red from crying, staring at him with all hatred she could muster in her five years of life._

_"I hate you."_

_"Hehe, Tenny-chan! We'll see who hates each other more! Other than that, sayonara! Find love! Be weakened!"_

_With that, Kurogane disappeared, leaving a dishearted Tenten alone in a house full of blood and its smell._  
**End flashback**

Tenten felt tears rush through her eyes, wondering what has happened to her brother. She had tried her hardest to remove him from her memories, but her memories would not let go of him. He was a secret reason for her working so hard - training so hard. She sighed, and forced a smile to overcome her sorrow.

_But that's okay...even if my memories won't let me forget him ...I have Neji now...right?_  
-  
Kind of a random/rushed chapter, but there's some of Neji's life :D


	5. Shining Passion

**Awaiting Sunrise**

_Chapter 5 - Shining Passion_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

------  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEE--- SHNAP!_

Tenten awoke, banging her alarm. She had been used to waking up early to train with Neji, but nearly killed herself, remembering that Neji was off on his mission. She plopped back down on her bed, only to be wakened again by her teammate and sensei.

"Tenten! Wake up! You must train the flames of youth that move you!" Her sensei, Gai-sensei said.

Tenten groaned and sat up on her bed.

"Gai-sensei, it's so boring training without Neji! All I do is practice with still targets. No challenge at all..." She said, rubbing her temples.

Gai looked at her in sorrow, knowing that deep down, she was drowning in her depresion. He smiled his shining smile, and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Lee and I will train our youth by ourselves then! Enjoy your day off!" Gai said.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Tenten grew impatient with her team's repetition of their childish act.

"JUST GO ALREADY!" She yelled.

Gai and Lee looked at her with a playful fear in their eyes, and vanished. She smiled. Just the usual them..._Oh well! Time to go and stroll through Konoha! What a great way to spend my free day! Wait...that was sarcasm. Right?_  
------  
Tenten got out of her bed, and got into the shower. She smiled at the warm feeling of the water, thinking about Neji throughout her ten minute shower. She got out, and put on her casual attire - her pink chinese top with black slacks. She quickly dried her hair, and was about to put it up in buns, but then decided against it. _What if Neji comes home today? Blah. It's only for a day. Right?_ She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, and took a step out of her home. The sun's warmth caressing her skin, she smiled. _And this day just seems to get better and better._  
------  
Tenten found herself at the bridge once more, staring at the reflection the water had given her. The forest was just nearby, giving her shade and a feeling of safety. She looked off into the distance, the afternoon sky creating a perfect picture with the reflecting water. She continued to remember her love's promise, letting sorrow overcome her face. She sighed it off, and decided to wander around the village gates. _Who knows? Maybe I'll see him there._  
------  
Neji continued to make his way through the forest, the pain in his thigh increasing, his lack of chakra making devastating affects on his stamina. He fell close to the village gates, still in the shade of the forest. He smiled, and picked himself up. _No...I'll make it to the village...I have to see...Tenten..._ He stood up, and took a breath. All he could think about was running - running to the village, making it inside...he didn't care if he fainted once he set foot behind the closed village gates - as long as he made it in, he was happy. Neji looked off at Konoha, and barely made it to the gates, where ANBU recognized him and brought him in.  
------  
Tenten saw the ANBU bringing in a figure from a distance. The long hair and pale skin reminded her of Neji. _No...it can't be him...can it? _She ran, worried about why the ANBU had to escort him inside. She reached her destination, and gasped at the sight. Neji's right thigh was wounded, his shorts stained from the blood. By the looks of it, he had exhausted his chakra, unable to move due to the lacking it. She ran to his side.

"Neji! Oh my god, Neji!" She cried, putting his head in her lap.

Neji opened his eyes and smiled.

"No! Wait! Just hang on! Oh my god! Don't go to sleep! Don't--leave...me..." She said, tears streaming down her eyes.

Neji nodded silently, and looked at her. It has been three years since he set his eyes upon this beauty, her calming features making him feel serene. She had let her hair down today, not going with her usual panda ears.

"You look beautiful, Ten..."

Tenten blushed, and noticed his eyes fighting to remain open.

"Neji! Damn!"

Tenten's voice seemed to get farther and farther away, and before he knew it, he lay in her lap, unconscious. Tenten instantly took him to the hospital, seeking the help of Sakura and Tsunade.  
------  
"Ah, I see. That's great that Neji's back. He just exhausted his chakra. Don't worry Tenten, Tsunade-sama did her best to heal all his wounds. I did a chakra transfer to help him recover, but the rest is up to him...and you!"

Tenten smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura! I appreciate it."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled, and began to leave the room. She stopped as she began to turn the doorknob, and looked at Tenten before leaving.

"It's all up to you...Tenten."

She smiled, and left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Tenten turned her gaze to the sleeping Neji. She noticed his breathing become calmer and calmer until it reached its normal rhythm, and smiled contently. His room was just like hers when she was in the hospital, except for the fact that there was more sunlight penetrating through the windows, and there were more flowers from Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. She broke out of her daydream as she sensed Neji stirring.

"Stay asleep, Neji...or else you'll exhaust your chakra again! That's you, stubborn Hyuuga Neji! Exhausting his chakra to finish his mission! You could at least take care of yourself," Tenten said, a tear gliding down her cheek, a hint of concern in her eyes.

Neji opened his eyes, and managed to lightly chuckle.

"Only exhausted so I could see you before I fainted..." He said, slowly drifting away from his words.

Tenten laughed, and held his hand, careful not to hurt any of his body.

"Baka! You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to."

Tenten looked at him, and smiled.

"Is my happiness blinding?"

Neji managed to laugh, and closed his eyes.

"Yes...everything about you is blinding...why do you think I have to close my eyes, looking at you?"

"Only blinding 'cause I'm the ugliest thing around Konoha!"

"That's not true."

"You only say that 'cause you pity me."

Tenten's happy gaze turned into a stare full of sorrow. She stared at the two hands clasped together. Neji twitched as he processed her words, and sighed. He slowly got up, ignoring all the pain that caused him.

"What do you think you're doing? Just stay in bed! Don't sit up!"

Neji just looked at her and smirked, still continuing to sit up in an upright position. Tenten sighed.

"One of these days you'll kill yourself with your all-time stubborn and arrogant actions."

"Why do you think I pity you, Ten?" Neji asked, instantly changing the subject, looking at her with concern and sorrow.

"Because...you don't love me do you? You just think I'm weak...and I need protection..."

"That's not true. I don't think you're weak, you're everything but weak. How can you call yourself weak when you put other's needs before yours?"

Tenten looked at him, unable to hold back the tears streaming down her face. Neji frowned, and used his free hand to wipe them away. It was true. She would always put everyone before her. If Lee was sick, she'd miss training to tend to him, leaving a very irritated Neji training with himself. If Sakura needed an errand done but couldn't due to her duties at the hospital, she would always take care of that. And if Neji always needed someone there for him, she was always there, and always will be.

"Do you love me, Neji? From the bottom of your ice-cold heart, do you love me?"

Tenten looked at him eagerly, fearing his answer. She felt happy when she felt Neji pull her closer to him.

"Before, I was just cold and uncaring...but then you changed me. You melted my ice-cold heart and created a different one...I'd always treat you so coldly, and be surprised that you would always come back the next day as if nothing happened. You were the sunrise while I was always like Sasuke...always believing my world was always night, always filled with lonelines... I.love.you, Tenten...whether you believe me or not."

Tenten smiled, and an evil idea popped into her head. She smiled, and looked up at Neji with her eyes glowing from happiness, plotting evil inside her head.

"Prove it."

Neji looked at her and smirked. _Just like Tenten...finding a way to get me to do what she wants...But heck, don't I want this too? Heh._ He looked down at her, and smiled, catching her drift. He whispered in her ear, and she shuddered at the warm breath running down her neck. "Fine." was all she heard, and was unable to answer, before the space between their lips disappeared. She was filled with happiness, and put her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. She broke away, and smiled.

"And I believe you! Whee! Neji!" She said, hugging him oh-so-tightly.

"Ten...that hurts..."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said, breaking off the hug, full of shame that she forgot about his injuries.

The prodigy just smiled, and lay back down on his bed, knowing that when he awoke, Tenten would still be there. He closed his eyes, and felt her hand clasped in his, drifting off to sleep, forgetting all his pains, as his sorrow melted.

_Finally...this happiness...will never go away...not while I'm alive..._

------  
WHEE! End of the story Thanks for reading! I know it was a really short story, but there'll be a new one that's longer, once I figure out ... what it's about? Ehehe. Epi coming, though.


End file.
